


Rhythm of Time

by DonaIDK



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Mick Schumacher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Formula 1, Formula One, Haas F1, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK
Summary: Mick Schumacher is announced to start the 2021 F1 Season as a driver for Haas. Moving teams means becoming a part of a new team. Sometimes this means you meet people who have been part of your life already. Just as Mona was for Mick, since a party where they celebrated him winning the F3 championship in 2018. Maybe it will be a little harder work to warm up to each other than it will be with others.(I'm still shit at summaries, give it a chance 😂)
Relationships: Mick Schumacher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x-lipstickstain-x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x-lipstickstain-x).



> Started it as something I can write my ideas out with... Turned into a complete oneshot... And turned into something that will have several parts... You created a monster @x-lipstickstain-x *sigh*
> 
> Hope everyone likes it 😊 There is a possibility that some details about people and the team won’t resemble our/their reality. It resembles the story’s reality only.

„ Mona, could you get to Günther in like half an hour? He wants to talk to you about next season. “ Robert came up to my desk, startling me for a second before I looked up at him and realised who was talking to me.

„ Me? Not Erica? It’s usually her there, and I just get the info later. ” I shook my head a little, confused. I still opened up our schedule, to add the meeting to it. „ How long is it? She already has something in for the next like two hours. “ I let out a sigh, already trying to find a way to fit everything in.

„ No, Günther asked for you. Erica was just with us for the last hour. ” He assured me, making me turn back to him again, although I didn’t know what to think about the situation. They never needed me in there yet as I was just learning the tricks and treats of this job from Erica for the last year. The last time I had to talk to him was when he put me next to her at the start of the last season.

„ Yeah, okay. I’m free for the day anyways. “ I nodded, watching as Rob walked away from me. I didn’t have a good feeling about this meeting. I just hoped it would be about the new person above me, and not about me having to leave. „ I’m either getting booted fully or given a chance to show potential under someone else. ” I sighed, knowing I can always share my worries with him. He was a friend of mine since I started at Haas.

„ Why would he fire you? As I know you are here as a student. Even if you messed something up, you will be forgiven without a second thought. “ He shrugged, sitting down next to me. I hoped that what he said would become reality. Although, I didn’t remember doing anything worrying and could be considered a mistake.

„ That’s the main problem. I’m here because of Erica. Without her, I’m someone who has no work experience outside of this year. That’s not something that will anchor me down here. ” I sighed, leaning back in my chair gnawing at my bottom lip in my anxiety.

We all knew that Erica was leaving as her contract would end after the 2020 season and they didn’t work on getting her to sign again. I didn’t know what that meant for my future, although they never made me feel like someone unwanted. I gained some independence from Erica having to take sick leaves during the season, as they let me deal with different deals. They were mostly already planned out when I got to them, but it still felt great to partner with Kevin for the day, and finally experience what this job meant. It gave me the last push so I could be sure this is something I want to do as long as they want me here.

After 20 minutes I was almost unable to stay in my seat, my mind coming up with possible outcomes for the meeting. It didn’t help when I watched Erica leave the room while sending me a smile that I could only take as sympathetic or consoling. As soon as it was time I stood up and went to Günther’s office knocking twice before entering. I thought it would be empty after I saw Erica leaving, but I froze a second later when I realised there were people already sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. Luckily they didn’t notice me and I was just about to leave without a word when Günther looked straight at me. He waved me inside, silently mouthing a ‘Sit down’ as he was still on the phone. Following his order I closed the door behind myself, passing the other two chairs, so I could get the third one from the side of the room. I could have never been prepared for the face I saw a second after I sat down and looked up at Günther’s guests. Just by one glance I exactly knew who was sitting next to me. One of them a little better than the other, and not even for the usual reason people have for knowing him.

„ Thank you for joining us. Nicolas, Mick this is Mona Timmons, our trainee PR manager for Kevin the last year. “ He quickly introduced me to them and I forced a smile on my face, trying to only look at Nicolas or Günther. „ I’m sure I don’t have to introduce them to you, Mona. ” He turned to me and I shook my head gently as an answer. I had to find my voice before I tried speaking for any length of time. I would have probably just failed if I tried immediately. I knew exactly who he was, and not because of his dad or his name.

„ I’m glad to meet you guys. “ I added finally, hoping it didn’t sound strange to them either. „ Why am I here? ” I looked back at Günther then, not understanding what I have to do with Mick or his manager. I didn’t want to sound insolent, but knowing that they were here made me a little scared of what I did to deserve him firing me in front of other people.

„ Well, Mick is going to be driving for us in the upcoming season. “ He answered me, and I had to fight my reflexes for my chin to stay where it belonged. „ Knowing that we need some people in his crew. I know Erica wants to offer you a place in her new team… but I would like you to stay and take the position as Mick’s PR manager. ” Surprise was probably visible on my face at his words. That wasn’t really what I anticipated.

„ Who’s gonna be in Erica’s position? “ I asked confused, not fully understanding what he wanted from me right now if I would be staying in my previous post. I saw him pause for a moment before turning to me fully.

„ You. You would be the one taking Erica’s place. There would be no one over you. ” He shook his head and my eyes went wide for a second before I composed myself. „ You have been learning for a year. I’m sure you’re up for the challenge after seeing how you did next to Kevin. If you don’t mind staying with us, of course. We don’t want to hold you back. “ He added as I was unable to speak with the information. I took a look at both Mick and Nicolas as I wanted to see their reactions but they were either completely fine with it, or just too good at masking their feelings.

„ I would like to stay. ” I answered him alongside a little nod and smile, going with my first instinct. My second one would have rejected it just because of who it was about. However, I knew this meant more than another year under Erica’s guiding hands, and I didn’t want to take the chance away from myself. 

Günther was delighted at my words, immediately going into all the plans they made for Mick for the next season. I knew it was still far away, but I tried focusing as much as I could so it wouldn’t be totally new when we get back to it after the holidays. My mind still didn’t catch up with all the info when I was already out of the office, meeting Robert’s questioning gaze as soon as the door closed behind my back. I shook my head, getting back to my desk so I could finally sit down before my legs would give out. I felt as he leaned onto the table but luckily waited until I got myself together and could look up at him.

„ I’m staying. “ I started, making him grin although he was waiting for all the other details. „ You’re looking at Mick Schumacher’s PR manager for 2021. ” I added calmly but my grin showed just seconds later as he immediately pushed himself away from my desk and stared at me in full surprise.

„ Well damn. Guess we’re celebrating on the weekend then. “ He chuckled, hugging me and taking me fully off guard but I gladly got my arms around him for a second before we parted. „ And you thought he wanted to fire you. You’re a joke, Mona. ” He shook his head while stepping back from me.

„ I know… It all looked so bad, right until he started talking. “ I let out a laugh, hiding my face in my hands as I didn’t dare to look at the door, to make sure I don’t see the ones inside again. „ I need a smoke. This is the one time I’m breaking my promise. ” I stood up as soon as Rob patted his pocket, letting me know he had some on him.

Just seconds later we were already in the paddocks, standing a bit away from the entrance to our garage. Sadly we were still close enough to see Mick and Nicolas step outside while Günther was still talking to them. I have never ever seen him this passionate about something before. I was just about to finish when I saw Mick stepping away from the conversation and coming straight to us. I just hoped Rob would stay and make this moment less awkward but he disappointed me by binning his stub and leaving me alone with the young Schumacher. They shared a small smile as they passed each other, while I just rolled my eyes when Mick wasn’t looking at me.

„ Never knew you’re one to smoke. “ He told me, leaning on the hip-height wall behind us. I knew he tried to be sweet and kind, but I wasn’t having any of it after almost two years of not talking to him.

„ You never really tried to get to know me. ” I shrugged, taking one last puff from the cigarette before dragging it across the bin’s top and throwing it out. I let out the smoke away from him and got off the wall.

„ Fair. “ He agreed, making me look at him curiously. „ I’m quite lucky then that we will have to get to know each other, next season. ” He added, making my eyebrow raise for a second. I couldn’t tell if he was sarcastic or if he meant what he said.

„ We don’t have to… I can do my job without knowing everything about my boss. “ I told him as I started my way back to the garage.

„ Mona. ” Him calling my name made me stop in my tracks and turn back to him. I didn’t know if I would regret it in the end, but I wasn’t going to be rude to him. „ I’m sorry how it ended that day. That’s not how I am usually… “ He let out a sigh, his smile fading away completely. For a second I wanted to bite back at him, but I rather took a deep breath.

„ It’s okay. That was two years ago, I’m over it. Have been for at last a year and a half. ” I crossed my arms in front of myself, holding myself back from shrugging. That was a sign of not caring for me, and that wasn’t the feeling I wanted to put behind my answer. I did care about him apologising. „ We were younger and partying. Things like that happen. “ I added with a small smile on my face.

„ It still wasn’t fair of me. I should have at least… I don’t know, stay that morning and take you somewhere. ” He sighed, scratching at the nape of his neck. I would have lied if I said it didn’t feel a little relieved that he felt like he messed up, even though I knew he didn’t do anything wrong.

„ I would have declined anyway. Mick, we were enjoying ourselves, that’s it. I didn’t expect anything more from you. It was strange, just as this is strange now, but that’s it. We will get over it. “ I shook my head, maybe lying a little, and I almost sighed with relief when Robert called my name. It was probably a lie as today was my day off as it was still before the race weekend, but he didn’t have to know that. „ I have to go, but we will have time to talk this through later, anyways. Good luck with the test drive next week. ” I told him before turning around and walking back inside, hoping they’re not staying for the whole day or at least not inside the team garage.

„ You okay? “ Rob asked when I finally caught up with him, taking the papers he brought out to me from his hand. „ Didn’t know if I should let you guys talk it out or just break the moment. ” He confessed, making me smile at knowing how much he was looking out for me.

„ It was perfect. I didn’t mind talking to him, but it was better to stop there. We will have time to discuss it later. “ I shrugged, already looking through the typed out plan for the next week, that was corrected in several places by Erica already. I was grateful to have something to do that could get my mind off of the blond guy who was probably still following me with his eyes until we turned a corner. I could just feel the holes forming on my back from his gaze.

I didn’t know how I truly felt about the situation. I wasn’t really aggrieved at him for what happened, as it was just as much my decision as it was his to get involved with the other one. Even then he was quite a gentleman, and I had no reason to look back at that night two years ago, when I let him take me back to his room, with disgust or anger. It was more like a memory I looked back on with delight that it happened and I didn’t step back during the several occasions when he gave me a chance to stop whatever was happening. Two years were also quite the amount of time for people to change, and I was sure that he learned from all the experience he gained since then. Just as I did. How everyone else should act after doing something they couldn’t look back to happily.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said she was over him and their last meeting. Was that the whole truth, or maybe she lied to both him and herself? She still feels affected by his crash during the Spanish GP and it doesn't help when someone else from her life shows up after the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! Wanted to get at least one more part out before the end of the year 🤪 so here it is, before I get back to the other two in the works 😉

Getting back from the winter break was a lot more exciting this time. Knowing that I will have a bigger role in the team’s life meant I couldn’t wait to finally get back to them. For example pre-season testing was usually not the most interesting part of the season, I still felt like it was the biggest event of the year. I knew it would just get better with the races, but at that second it was everything I was hoping for. I couldn’t even care less about having to work with Mick, as it felt like I was floating over cloud nine because of the few days I got to work in a position that gave me so much control. The only thing I hoped for was it not getting into my head too much. No one really needed me acting like a bitch who knew she could easily break someone’s online character before getting kicked off the team. Mick was a tad bit lucky that I wasn’t truly angry at him.

Travelling to Australia made everything seem even more real as I had to manage all the press day activities even before we got to the country. I knew it won’t be easy work, but I was still looking forward to it and was able to do everything with a smile staying on my face as I actually enjoyed planning everything and not just looking at the plans someone else put together. That was fun too, and the only way you can learn, but after experiencing what it’s like to manage everything myself I would have never changed it back to the original setup. Only if it was the only way to fix a horrible situation.

Arriving at the hotel I knew it would be a night full of turning and tossing as my excitement over the top for the whole flight and car ride to the hotel. I tried having a shower so I could calm down my mind, but as soon as I met up with the team again it just started racing all around the space in my head. We had a little meeting about the next few days in Mick’s room, before everyone called it a night and returned to their rooms. As I wanted to still ask about some of his preferences I stayed with him, as he was packing out a little from his suitcases. I was now just watching him after noting down his answers for my probably dumb questions.

„ Do you usually pack out even for just a few days? ” I asked curiously and saw as his movements stopped for a moment. Thinking about it he probably didn’t expect a question that wasn’t about something professional after what we just went through.

„ Yeah, usually. It feels more organized. ” He shrugged a little, getting out some more t-shirts as I realised I should probably leave. It wasn’t something that strangers should watch you do. At least that’s how I felt like. Just as I was about to stand up and leave he spoke up again. „ Are you comfortable with working next to me? Working with me? ” He asked, still looking only at his clothes.

„ Why wouldn’t I be? ” I asked back immediately before I could have thought about it. If I had waited just a second longer I would have realised what he’s talking about. Or more like implying. „ When I told you I’m over it, I meant it. I would never say something like that without it being the truth. ” I shook my head gently, still standing up from the chair because I felt like it would be better if I leave after this is over.

„ I know, or more like I hoped so. It just feels shitty to know that I acted that way and now you’re almost forced into working with me. ” He sighed, finally turning to me, although his fingers were still fiddling with one of his sweaters. „ I just know that this is still fun and games but will be a lot harder as the season goes on. I just want to make sure that we’re okay and that you know I can be trusted, even if I fucked up in the past. ” He let go of the cotton, coming closer to me but just as my breathing would have stopped from his proximity, he sat down on his bed.

„ Quite literally, yeah? ” I tried joking with him, but as soon as his expression changed I knew it wasn’t the best decision. „ Hey, I was just joking, we’re okay. I have never thought of you as someone who’s irresponsible just because you did something most teenagers do at least once in their life. ” I shook my head, still smiling so he could be sure that I meant what I said.

„ I know most people take part in it at least once, but I have never been like them. I can’t really be like them ever. Still I don’t want to be treated better than how they would be. ” He sounded anxious and I felt like he wanted me to be mad at him, because he thought he wouldn’t deserve how I treated him.

„ I don’t give a shit about who you are. ” I blatantly told him, probably stopping his rambling. „ I’m not mad at you, because you did nothing wrong. If you would do something stupid and would have treated me wrng while we were together, you wouldn’t like to be in the same room as me. Your name couldn’t have saved you from my fury. ” I shrugged looking him straight in the eyes so he would finally understand and accept the situation. „ The only thing I want you to do is to forget about it finally. The quicker we stop talking about it, the less awkward situations we’re gonna have in the future. '' I added as a last thing, so we could fully close this chapter of our life.

„ Understood. Never bringing it back up again. ” He let out a sigh but was finally accompanied by a smile on his face. I was about to stand up and leave finally, when his expressions changed again and I knew he will speak up. „ When did you change your name? ” He asked, making my eyebrows furrow as for a second I didn’t understand his question.

„ Oh… a little after we met. After my birthday. ” I answered, but felt like it was the perfect moment to leave, before we would go too far with this topic. „ It’s my mum’s. Felt more comfortable living with this one. ” I shrugged a little, as I got to his door and opened it so I could finally leave. I quickly wished him a goodnight before turning towards my own room and crossed the hallway to get to it in just seconds.

The next few days still felt awkward, even more because of him bringing up my dad in a way, but I tried to get over it and hoped he wouldn’t ask a lot more about the person I always tried to close off from my life. Even if I could never fully accomplish my plan as he would still be my father and he will be connected to me in a way forever. Luckily with the race weekends time seemed to fly by at 5 times speed and forgetting was a lot easier when you had to focus on your job and tasks. We were already at the fifth circuit when I realised that we finally got over our past and could have conversations without even touching onto it.

As for racing, Mick was doing quite well. He was still deemed new to the F1 cars and the other drivers, but he took on the challenges and did his best. We all knew he won’t be winning the championship this year, also with a Haas car, although we never really talked about this in front of Günther, but he still pushed it to the limit and got everything out of it. Sometimes he asked for more than what it had, but he always caught it in time and got it under control, before anything could have happened. I was mostly just happy that my job only involved the outside world, and not the one inside the cockpit. My nerves could barely handle watching the races now that I knew someone quite personally from the grid. I knew most of the drivers and had talked to them on several occasions, but I never really got close to them. Mick was really something else compared to them, as I spent almost everyday following him, and we never really stayed silent as we attended interviews one by one before and also after practices, qualis and races too. I could say that I did not feel regret when I thought about my decision I took just a couple of months ago.

Even when we arrived in Spain at the beginning of the week, and realised how hot it will be on the weekend, I did not regret having to walk around the paddock almost 24/7 for three days in a row. I wasn’t the only one affected by the heat wave as everyone in the garage moved around slower than usual. They mostly got themselves together for Sunday, as I was quite surprised to see the speed at which everyone was running around when we entered after all the interviews were done. While Mick had to go get ready I took a seat next to the engineers and let everyone else work around us while I took one of the headsets so I wouldn’t lose my hearing this soon.

„ Everything good? ” Pete, Mick’s engineer asked from next to me, as he turned towards me with the headset pushed off of one of his ears.

„ Yeah, he’s doing well. Composed but still confident, whatever they ask him. ” I nodded a little, while I almost blindly got the team profile open so I could make sure it was up to date. „ Is she already here? ” I asked back, knowing that Corinna wanted to attend today’s GP to support Mick.

„ Yes, I saw her talking to Günther but she tried to stay away from the garage. She probably wants Mick to focus on the job and not her. ” He shrugged a little, looking back at the screens in front of him when someone from the mechanic crew came up to him with a question.

Mick was already in the car, seconds away from leaving the garage when his mum showed up. She still stayed in the background until they were given the sign and both cars could enter the pitlane. I sent her a small smile when she passed me, giving up my seat gladly, so she could watch the race and be close to the radio, as I was completely fine with watching it on the screens that were set up for the mechanics. I didn’t really get to talk to her yet since the start of the season, but she seemed kind and I looked up to her for coming to races, even after everything that happened to their family. It meant a lot to her son, every time she came out to support him. Even I could tell, seeing it from the outside.

Both of the Haas cars took the start perfectly, taking up better positions for most of the lap before they all started fighting each other. After the first few laps I went to get myself a coffee, before sitting back down in the garage out of the way as I didn’t really want to block the mechanics if there was going to be a pit-stop or anything. They were just about to call both of them in when we saw Mick spin at turn 10, sliding off the track into the gravel trap, right until the tyre barrier caught the car. My hand stopped in the middle of lifting the mug to my lips, as I watched him crash and hoped that they would show him getting out of the car as soon as possible. I let out the breath that was stuck inside my lungs when I heard Pete talking to him as it meant he was fine enough to communicate. I immediately felt pathetic about my reaction and tried to just slip into the background before someone would spot the worry on my face I was experiencing inside.

Turning towards the engineers I saw Corinna shift in her seat uncomfortably, probably listening to Mick explaining what happened. It wasn’t a horrible crash but there was always a possibility for injuries whenever they hit each other or the barriers. We watched relieved as he finally climbed out and left the car with the marshals, and got onto a golf cart that brought him back to the garage. He was checked out by the team doctor as soon as he got back and was fortunately cleared by him for any serious injury. I let Corinna talk to him before I would bring up having to talk to the reporters.

I only went into his room when the race ended and I knew we would have to leave for the media pen if we wanted to be on time. He was already changed back to team clothing with a little ice pack on his left wrist while holding his phone in his other hand. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he immediately looked up at me, before pushing himself off the bed. I let him leave the garage hallway first, following him as we aimed for the people already standing around the cameras.

„ You only have two. If you feel dizzy or anything just let me know and we can leave immediately. Everyone will understand. ” I told him when I caught up to him. I always hated how I was almost running next to everyone if they were walking at their normal speed, thanks to my shorter legs.

„ I’m fine. ” He answered shortly, looking mostly at the ground in embarrassment. He didn’t seem happy, and I knew that his mood probably won’t change for the day.

He still forced a small smile onto his face when we got to the pen and he held it right until he answered the last question. I was proud of him for how he held himself together even though I knew inside he was angry at himself and how the day went. I followed him back to the garage, being the first one to enter so I could get my things from inside. I waited for him to get his backpack and we left together.

„ What a shitshow of a race it was. ” He let out a sigh as we were walking through the paddocks, towards the parking lot. „ And in front of my mum… ” He added with a sigh, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

„ Everyone crashes once in a while. Corinna was probably just happy to see you get out of there. ” I shook my head a little looking up at him. „ There’s always next week when you can try again. ” I added, trying to lift his spirits even though I knew it probably won’t help.

We were just about to get into the car when someone called my name from behind us, and I knew from just the voice who it was. Stepping away from a card I motioned for Mick to get in so they could leave before my dad caught up to us. I let out a sigh as I watched the car leave and I turned back to see my dad just seconds away from reaching me. I really wasn’t in the mood to talk to him, although I couldn’t remember the last time I felt like talking to him for longer than exchanging a quick ’hi’. Somehow I felt like this won’t be a simple conversation about me getting a real job or about how my siblings are. It was never that straightforward with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! As always, every kind of feedback is appreciated ❤️


	3. Part III

„ What do you want? ” I asked immediately not to give him any time to start talking about anything else. He always had a reason to search me out, and it was never about anything usual for a lovely father-daughter chat. It was never that simple.

„ Congrats for the job with Haas. I knew they will realise your talents. ” He said, a smile getting on his face, which made my stomach turn. „ Don’t really know what you think of me. Can’t I congratulate my own daughter? ” He asked back, making me roll my eyes. I was just relieved that Mick already left and this was a private conversation.

„ You mean your personal slave? ” I bit back, crossing my arms in front of my chest while not taking my eyes off his ones. „ You never want to just chat. There’s always something ” I shook my head a little, as not one bit of my body wanted to be in his vicinity.

„ Oh, even you know that was only a misunderstanding. I would never do something like that. ” Dad let out a sigh but he could never make me rethink my decision about any of his business offers. They were all dirty traps, well covered by his connections.

„ Just like you would never hurt anyone else either. Right. ” His words made me roll my eyes again, and it didn’t help that I saw nothing like regret in his eyes after my question. „ Look, I have a real job to do, not like others… I would appreciate it if you could just get out of my way and not try your dirty tricks out on me. I know you too well already. I’m immune. ” I shook my head, rather walking back to the paddock, to get a car with someone else from the team, as I didn’t want to waste one more driver’s time for just one passanger.

„ Mona… Don’t be like this to your own dad. ” He came after me immediately, but as soon as I felt his hand around my wrist anger pumped through my veins and I tore my hand away from him.

„ Don’t you dare play that card. You lost your right to do so years ago. You have nothing to do with me, and I would be the happiest human on this Earth if I could never see you again. I rue ever getting to know you. ” I glared at him, turning back just so I could push him back from myself. I never felt so much hatred towards a family member prior to the day I realised all his wrong doings. Him calling my name again just restarted the fire inside me, once more. „ I don’t have your name for a reason. Do me a favour and forget me finally. You should be fucking grateful that Mum still believes you. ” I poked his chest before turning on my heels so I could finally get to our garage as soon as possible, where I knew he wasn’t allowed in.

I let out a sigh as soon as I was finally inside and sat down next to Pete who was still going through data before they would have to get the garage packed up. The car was already back in it’s place and even though it was covered on most parts you could see the broken suspensions sticking out. I knew they would have to start fixing it for the next race, although they had more time for it as the next one was in only two weeks time. It was probably lucky that it wasn’t during a race that was followed by another immediately. Made everyone’s job easier and gave them time to completely fix it and get it back where it was before. With a sigh I looked back at the screens even though I knew I couldn’t really help them in any way. This wasn’t really my field and I would have probably either messed up everything or I just wouldn’t even be able to comment on any part of the data if they ever asked for my opinion.

In the end I stayed until they all were done and gladly helped packing up as I really didn’t feel like going outside of the pitlane, and giving a chance for my father to try talking to me again. I didn’t know if he had the balls to stay right until he would be kicked out with the last few visitors, or if he gave up after my response to his approach. Maybe I was giving him too much credit with the second option, but I wanted to believe that it was possible. It would mean I was getting closer to finally getting fully out of his grasp. The media coming up with rumours involving him and I twice a year was truly enough for my mental health. I didn’t need him giving them even more to report on, breaking down my reliability day by day, pushing me further away from my goal of working in the sport without being connected to him. changing my name was one step, but I knew quite well it wouldn’t solve everything and people will still know who I am and who brought me up until my realisation that he was no good as a parent and I could finally take my own decisions.

It was already quite late when the car that took Pete, two of the mechanics and myself, back to the hotel arrived at the destination and we could get out. I dragged myself to the elevator, taking it up to my level where I separated from the guys and went to my own room. The little LED on the lock just turned green and I was about to push down the handle when the door two down from mine opened and I turned towards the sound, getting caught off guard by the movement I saw from the corner of my eyes.

„ Hello. ” Mick greeted me as he stepped out of his room, making me nod in his way. „ Are you coming to dinner? ” He asked again, making me stop in my tracks and step back before I would be inside my own room.

„ I already ate, but thank you. ” I lied and shook my head a little, but before I would have stepped inside I forced myself to look up at him. „ Sorry for the car situation. He can time his ’visits’ quite terribly. ” I added with a sigh hoping that bringing it up won’t just make it even more awkward. There was only silence after my apology, making me want to take back everything I said. I was just about to do that when he was quicker and spoke up.

„ Do you want to talk about it? I mean that usually helps… if you talk it out with someone. ” He surprised me, as I anticipated him trying to get out of the situation rather than offering help. „ It doesn’t have to be me though. You probably have your own friends who usually help you with these things. ” He shrugged a little, almost leaving for the diner when I nodded my head.

„ I would appreciate that. ” I added to my gesture so he would know for sure what I meant. „ Only if you have the time to do so. I don’t want to take up your free time. ” I spoke up quickly again, realising I had no right to change up his whole schedule with my own problems. He probably had better things to do than listen to my rambling about my dad being an asshole.

„ I’m completely free. I’m just gonna get dinner and head back here. Take a shower until then. ” He offered, making me nod again and finally enter my room as soon as he was further away from me, already at the end of the hallway to get into the elevator. Before he would turn around and see me still standing there, I stepped inside closing my door.

His idea did plant a seed in my head, and even though I didn’t plan on it, I took a warm shower, putting my hair up in a towel in the end as I got some clothes out of my suitcase, to change out of the robe. I would have probably just got my pajamas on, but knowing I will have someone over I thought it would be better to get normal clothing out. I was just about to brush through my hair when there was a knock on the door, making me confused for a second, before I got to the door and opened it up. Mick with two containers of food wasn’t a sight in front of me that I anticipated. As soon as I stepped aside he came inside, handing me one of the containers.

„ Robert sent it, knowing you didn’t eat at the track and wasn’t going to do so here if you didn’t come down with me. ” He answered my silent question that my risen eyebrow held, making me smile a little. Some of the crew knew me too well, I guess. „ So, a movie or just chatting? ” He asked, making me look up to see him take a seat on the couch like it was his room we were in. Somehow it still didn’t make me feel abashed as it felt strangely normal.

„ We can start something if you want. Won’t promise that my mind will take it in though. ” I let out a sigh, getting the remote from the TV in front of the couch before sitting down on the other side opposite to him. I watched him take it from my hand before switching it onto a channel that was playing the highlights from today, making me chuckle. „ Guess that won’t strain my poor brain. ” I shook my head, opening the top of the container to see one of my favourites inside.

We watched the replays on the screen as we dived into our food, although there wasn’t really anything we haven’t seen before. I felt myself tense up when they shoved the only crash of the race, which was of course Mick’s, but I was glad to see that wasn’t one bit affected by it now. They usually got over them easily, if it wasn’t anything serious or life changing. I was about to finish my meal when they changed to some interviews and immediately felt sickness take over me when I saw the name Jason Hackett written out on the screen and just seconds later the camera turned to show my dad with a full on grin, standing in front of a microphone. They were asking him about rumours of him bringing back the Hackett name into F1 and even though he denied to have any plans like that right now he did hint on having talks with one of the teams. My stomach turned in a way I thought was impossible, at the idea of my father getting to work with another team after how the last occasion like this ended a few years ago.

„ Guess we know why he was there today at least. ” Mick sighed next to me, although I couldn’t break my glance away from the TV until he went off screen finally. „ Although it’s quite a bold statement that someone would like to work with him, taking the outcome of his last sponsorship with a team into account. ” He added with a scoff, making me nod in agreement. I really didn’t know what to think about this all together.

„ You know he’s my father, don’t you? ” I asked him when I was finally out of the trance the interview caused me to fall into. „ Stupid question. Probably everyone knows, however hard I’m trying to keep it from them. ” I poked at a piece of a chicken angrily, almost poking myself in the hand through the material of the box.

„ I wouldn’t say everyone knows. Your friends for sure do, but for example the mechanics probably never even thought you have a connection to him. Only way if they really looked into the cases back when they happened. ” He shook his head a little, mostly just looking at his own food, which wasn’t the sign I was looking for. I had to make myself remember that he was still the one to bring this up and come to my room. „ You’re not running around telling everyone, and also joined the team after all the changes, so they didn’t even have your ’real’ name to start off on. ” He added with a shrug looking back up at me, my worries fading away about him feeling trapped in this conversation.

I had to agree with him, as I really didn’t give myself away for everyone. Why would I? My only dream was to finally get out of his shadow so I could be my own person finally and not just a puppet of his. We stayed in silence watching the TV as they changed to some biking footage from the previous day, while I was still in my thoughts mostly. It was probably one of my worst traits, spending at least two quarters of my time inside my thoughts, completely shutting the outside word out. It gave me the chance to work things out inside without getting anyone worried about me, but I mostly stressed about things that weren’t worth it anyways, making me waste my time.

„ Did you know back then? When I still had his name? ” I asked him, still looking straight at him as I really didn’t want to miss his expression so he couldn’t lie to me. He took a deep breath, probably debating how he should put his words.

„ They made sure I knew. They told us who he was as the accusations were quite fresh back then. But I didn’t know that you’re his daughter. ” He shook his head, looking quite truthful and I believed him. He didn’t give me a reason to do otherwise. „ When I woke up, I had texts from the PR managers that there were photos of the two of us talking with a group of people. They asked me to keep clear of you until I had my contract signed, so photos like these won’t bring my future team an unsure feeling about me. ” My hand stopped in the middle of lifting the fork to my mouth, resting the silverware down on the box again. That wasn’t something I thought about.

„ That’s lovely. Although, I understand their fears. Even I know how messy he leaves everything he touches. There aren't many who can steal millions and still stay out of jail. ” I rolled my eyes, closing the top of my box as I lost most of my appetite. „ Lucky that I stood up against him, isn’t it? At least I’m not someone in their eyes who may interfere with things for him. ” I sighed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. It was the only thing I feared, losing all the respect I worked for in the past few years just because they think I’m here thanks to him.

„ How did you end up at Haas actually? You never mentioned that before. ” He questioned me, making me look up from the floor again.

„ Erica was a family friend of ours who stood up against my dad when he was accused of stealing money through sponsorships. Back then she was still in F2, and then she helped me get my voice heard after he messed up again just with an F2 team. ” I started my story that I never actually told anyone before. Not many were curious enough to actually ask. „ Then when I started university but realised it wasn’t what I wanted she took me as a trainee and helped me get my education in PR management in a way that was compatible with our travelling, so I would have the qualifications if I wanted to look for something outside of Haas in the future. ” I finished up with a smile on my face from the memories. I could only thank Erica for me. She was almost more family to me than my own blood. She trusted me, even when they considered me a wild card in the media.

„ Guess everyone needs a mentor in their life? ” He asked with a similar smile on his face and I could only nod in agreement. Having someone guide you wasn’t too bad of a thing, until they only had good intentions. If someone, Mick probably understood my position the best out of the team members we had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Part IV

The little break between Spain and Monaco flew by quickly bringin on the net race weekend. I felt refreshed after spending a week at home with my grandparents and siblings to celebrate my birthday. Maybe five years ago it would have been a celebration at our family home with the whole extended family. But just two years ago I did everything in my power to get out of that bubble, leaving those parties and everything connected to my dad’s side of the family behind. It was unlucky that it was the bigger part, leaving me with only a pair of grandparents and the brother of my mum to confide in. Not even my mum as she was still trapped under her husband’s net that was sewn with his lies. If you asked her it was nothing more than Dad getting set up by those nasty big corporations that wanted to bring him down but luckily failed to do so, thanks to his magical skills and knowledge. I tried to change her mind listing facts about his decisions and showing her actual court papers, but she still didn’t believe me nor her own parents who were on my side. It was a whole lot of mess that I just left by the help of Erica and the internship offered by Haas. These were the only days when I felt regret towards my decision of leaving everything behind. Before and after went perfectly, it was just the days we celebrated yearly occasions without them. Still, I would slap my older self if I didn’t go through with the plan and decided otherwise, messing up my present life situation.

As my real birthday would be on the 23rd we made the decision to celebrate a week early, giving me enough time to get to Monaco with the team. It never really mattered to me anyways when the celebration was held, I was just looking forward to it wherever we put it in the calendar. I just tried to enjoy it to the fullest as I knew the most we would do about it in Monaco is having a few drinks with George, Aurélie, Dan and Robert after the race and then a good night's sleep. I have been looking forward to it every day since I became friends with this group, but it still wasn’t a huge party that everyone attended and it wasn’t centred around me fully. It was more like a yearly get together than a birthday celebration as we never shared gifts and did the same thing for each of our birthdays that we planned for season starts or ends. It was a great way to relax a bit and spend time together before or after all the chaos the season can bring to the table.

The thought of our Sunday night plans was the only thing that made me drag my body through Saturday. I slept 3 hours at max the previous night thanks to having to catch up with some work and then not being able to shut my mind off. It was already 3 or 4 a.m. when I finally fell asleep and had to be up by 6 because Günther needed me for a quick meeting about some interviews and only had time for me early in the morning. When i left his office it was still early, only a few of the guys were sitting at their desks when I sat down at one of the tables at the side with my laptop. I wanted to get the schedule up to date with all the new plans so Mick could see the full picture of it for at least the next week. During the season the drivers were usually at the mercy of their teams, meaning work came before almost everything. But I still liked to have the schedule updated so he could plan his travels and any other family or friend activities forward. It made it easier for the both of us even if it meant even more work to keep it organized.

It was maybe around half past 7 when Robert arrived at the office, taking a seat across me with his own tablet screen full of emails he had to go through. We shared a small smile before getting back to our own screens. I got through maybe half of what I had to do before I just pushed the laptop further up the table so I could lean onto the table and just close my eyes for a bit. I even kicked off my shoes, pulling my legs up on the chair, crossing them. It wasn’t my intention to fully fall asleep but it still happened. There was maybe a 5 second period where I came back to my senses but then was out cold again until my phone vibrated on the table next to my arm. It shook me out of my dream, making me straighten up immediately before realising what woke me up. Taking a look around me I was just about to look at the annoying source of the noise when I caught the sight of flowers and a box of bon-bons next to me and I froze in my seat. I didn’t have any idea how those got next to me and I looked up at Rob confused, hoping he was still sitting in the same position when it happened. He tore his gaze away from the tablet screen, lifting it up onto me and then cocking his head towards the big table. As I followed his movement my eyes landed on Mick who was sitting with his back to me, focusing on what Pete was telling him while going through the lines of data and info coming from the free practices and qualification.

I tried getting back to my to-do list, so I would be free until the pre-race scheme started and I had to run around the paddock like a headless chicken. It was usually calm a few hours previous, during and then after the race. But in between those it’s usually just chaos. Organized chaos, but still full of walks around the paddock, attending interviews and last sessions with trainers. I was still happy that I just had to make sure Mick was always where he had to be and didn’t have to take part in anything after that, and could just sit or stand around observing from the outside. The next time I looked up was when people around me mentioned going for lunch and turning my head towards them I saw Mick standing up from their table too. I was just about to look away when he turned around and our gazes met just a second later.

“ Oh, you’re finally up. ” He let out a laugh, making me roll my eyes at him. “ Happy birthday. ” He added making me smile again. For a second I wanted to question how he knew the date, but then I remembered an occasion where we were talking about it and I was pretty sure I mentioned my birthdate to him. It still surprised me a little that he remembered.

“ Thank you. It was quite a surprise. ” I looked at the flowers and the chocolate still on the table. I just pushed it a little back so it won’t fall down when either Rob or I moved around. That would be the usual from me, but I really tried not to kill them just minutes after I got them. When I saw how confused he looked at me I chuckled. “ Not many know it here. ” I shook my head a little with the smile still on my face, answering his silent question.

“ Well, it would be a crime to know about it and not act on it. ” He shrugged a little, smiling again before turning to the guys who were calling after him. I just mouthed a ‘Go’ to him as they were about to go for lunch and I already had my sandwich with me anyways. I watched as he left the room with some of the team and then turned back to my laptop, massaging my face.

I could hear Rob’s snickering and looked up at him with my head in my hands. His laughing and suggestive eyes just made me roll mine before I threw my pen at him. I dodged it when he tried to hit me back with it and didn’t let him win by standing up for it. I rather just stayed in my seat and typed in what I would have written down as I couldn’t find another pen anywhere in my bag. I would rather suffer in silence, than give in to him , even if it was just a little joke. My only hope, to get out of this situation, was Mick getting back quick from lunch so we could leave for the media pen. Turns out I just had to wish for it and it came true just a few minutes later.

“ Ready to go? ” Mick asked, stepping into the room, almost making me feel like we reserved roles and he was the one taking me to the media corner. “ We have time if you’re not done yet. Just thought we could get it over with sooner. ” He added, seeing as I still had my laptop open in front of us.

“ I should be the one asking that, I think. ” I chuckled, raising one of my brows and making him laugh too. “ But we can get going. I can finish this while the race is starting. ” Closing the laptop and sliding it back into my bag I followed him out of the room and through the hallway. There were already people rushing around making it a bit harder to get out of the Haas building.

Monaco was always a bit more packed as there wasn’t that much space than at a normal track. As it was a street circuit they had to fit everything into the city that was already there. Still, it was almost everyone’s favourite destination and a huge part of every F1 season. I couldn’t lie, it was always beautiful here and you sometimes felt like it was partly a vacation. Or at least I did, thanks to my role in the team, giving me quite some free time at least during the race itself. It could get hectic before and after, but at least I didn’t have to go through that and also drive or help the driver through the race. It was probably better that I didn’t even try to get behind the wheel. One turn at the speed they usually do and the car would be a wreck if I was in control of it.

“ Media pen first, then sit downs. ” I told him, letting him step to the first interviewer as I just stood next to him, out of the view. It was almost always the same questions, but at the same time different. I had my favourite reporters who were known for their creativity and also knew who Mick liked to work with, and tried to get some time with them whenever possible.

After the general interviews he had two more with a german and a british reporter a bit away from the crowded areas. As these were sit down ones I had some time to check over the schedule and his trainer who was the next in line to get him ready. Just when I looked up Dan and Aurélie were passing a few people a bit away from us and I raised my hand in a quick greeting when she spotted me too. I wanted to talk to her for a bit today, but knew neither of us had the time for it now. I could just hope we will run into each other again maybe after the race and hopefully before we go back to the hotel. We had ideas for the outing, but none of them were carved into stone and I just wanted to make sure we were planning the same for tonight. When I next looked up from my phone Mick was coming towards me and the audio guys so they could get the microphone off of his collar.

“ One more? ” He asked, taking the bottle of water from me as I answered with a nod, walking to the other set up area. “ Then the warm up and changing. ” He added, making me nod again but look up at him confused a bit.

“ Why do you even need me? ” I asked him, letting out a laugh while crossing off the previous interview, letting everyone know where we were with the plans. “ You know the schedule better than me sometimes. ” He shrugged immediately as a kind of answer. Mick was probably the first driver I knew and was as organized as myself. It still felt strange as most of them were known for relying on everyone else around them, and that was normal. That’s why we were there in the first place.

“ To tell me the schedule so I can learn it, and then make sure I never forget anything. ” He added his answer, making me laugh again before he was called over by the camera crew of the last interview. “ And to keep me sane and calm in every situation. ” He let me take the bottle and I followed with my eyes as he sat down again.

I knew it wouldn’t be long before we had to get back to the motorhome but while he was asked questions I had time to relax a little. Although it wasn’t truly relaxing as I had to check some social media pages and send out one or two messages to the team, letting them know how much time we need before we can get back. I just closed every app when he stepped next to me but not sitting down.

“ Fitting background. ” He said, looking down at the phone in my hand and for a second I forgot what it was. I had to look at it too, but at the sight a smile got on my face without being able to hold it back.

“ You know, it’s a work phone. ” I shrugged, locking the screen so I could slip it into my pocket. It was a photo of him, Pete and I after his first ever F1 race at the start of the season. I would have never told anyone but it may have become my favourite picture since then. “ Who would want a photo like this on their everyday one? ” I scoffed trying to look disgusted, although I knew I most likely failed at it.

“ Ah, yeah. That would be disgusting. ” He rolled his eyes, both of us laughing just a second later as his facial expression cracked me up completely. We were probably the worst pair at holding a straight face when the other or anyone else was joking around. I was just about to speak up again when a hand landed on my shoulder and squeezed it.

“ Welcome home, although you didn’t really leave for long. ” Dan’s voice was easy to recognize and looking up at him I just shook my head a little. “ How was sunny England? ” He asked, making me shake my head already although he has been standing there for just seconds.

“ Quiet. ” I answered looking up at him but then greeting Aurélie with a quick hug. “ It was fine, but I really don’t mind Monaco’s weather after that little holiday. I really don’t know how it can be so grim there. ” I let out a sigh, and stayed standing after letting go of the hug because I knew we would have to get going soon.

“ At least you appreciate it here now. ” Mick shrugged, taking part in the conversation and making me turn my head towards him for a second. “ Not like you don’t otherwise, just… I’m just gonna shut up. ” He shook his head, making me shake my head with a laugh. That was a hole he dug for himself, although I would have never taken what he said wrong.

“ You’re lucky we have to go. ” I patted him on the back, accepting a last fist bump from Dan although his smile seemed strange for a second. “ Drinks tonight then? ” I luckily remembered what I wanted to ask them all day long.

“ Yeah, we can meet in the lobby and go together. ” Aurélie nodded, before her eyes landed on Mick. “ You’re invited too if you would like to come. It’s gonna be us three and George only. ” She offered with a smile and for a second I couldn’t decide how I felt about him being there too.

“ Thank you. I’ll think about it. ” Mick smiled back at her while I sent a questioning look towards her. I never had the chance to ask though as we had to leave and get back to the garage. “ Would you mind me being there? In the end it’s your celebration. ” He asked me, when we were already at the entrance.

“ No. If you’ll have the energy I would be glad to have you there too. ” I shook my head a little but didn’t get to elaborate on the thought as his trainer instantly needed him so they could start their session.

While they were busy I had some time to finish up what I didn’t have time for prior to the interviews. Sitting next to Pete was a bit distracting as they were still discussing parts of the data shown on the screens, but it was almost my only choice. I would usually just take Mick’s driver’s room when he’s not there but that wasn’t a possibility and I had to work with what I had. The exact second I let out a relieved sigh after sending out the last email for the day, my phone decided to light up with a notification. On the verge of a breakdown I opened it up, but calmed down when it appeared to be just a message from Aurélie. ‘ His eyes are mighty fine. Don’t really know how you can look at him without it affecting you. ’ She wrote, making me roll my eyes after reading it.

“ New boy on the horizon? ” Pete asked and my reflexe was turning the device off and pushing it away in just seconds. “ Sorry, it just caught my eye. ” He apologised when I looked up at him but I wasn't really angry with him.

“ It’s okay, but no. There’s no one, just usual girl talk. ” I shrugged a little, but I felt like he didn’t believe me. His facial expressions were always quite telling, even if you only knew him on a stranger level. Spending two years working together made it even more visible. “ What’s up with guys ‘accidentally’ looking at girl’s phones, though? ” I asked, scowling a little as I remembered that this was already the second time today.

“ Well, we’re good observers. ” He shrugged, but his grin gave away how even he knew that was a lie and no one would believe him. There were a few guys who were actually good observers, but never the majority. “ Good luck, mate. ” The next second he was already looking behind me, and from the corner of my eye I could see a hand coming up next to my head for the offered fist bump.

“ Thanks. ” If the hand wasn’t enough from the voice it was obvious who was standing behind me and with a smile I let out fists collide gently too. “ This track needs all the luck I can get. ” He added with a chuckle, already stepping behind the car to get his helmet and gloves on.

Photographing him wasn’t my job, but I couldn’t miss the chance to take a picture of him from my position too, seeing inside his car as the stool made me taller than the car. The fans loved all the pictures they got from us, and even though the team already provided quite the amount, I knew most of my followers were looking forward to the content I was going to upload during the season. Until now there were only a few of him, and there was always someone else on them, and I didn’t plan on changing that any time soon. Still, one picture wouldn’t make me a hypocrite, will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stepping away from requests for a second to finally finish off this part, which has been waiting half done in my drive 😂 Next thing on the agenda gonna be the Callum & Marcus fic and a special request that I’m really looking forward to 🥺 Tomorrow is an off day for me, but I promise you’re getting at least one more fic this week 😊 Thank you in advance for reading and I’m always looking forward to your guys’ feedback 🥰🧡


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Part V is here finally and we’re getting closer and closer 👀 I don’t really know how much time I’ll have to update this series in the next few weeks, but I’m gonna try and get at least Part VI out at the start of March 😊  
> Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you guys will like it 🥰🧡

After the race and all the interviews we had to go to both of us helped the team pack up a little bit, before leaving for the hotel in a car. Everyone needed a shower and a change of clothing to get ready for the night, but by the agreed time we all met up in the lobby. I thought we would have to catch a taxi, but Aurélie was better organized than anyone else and managed to get us a car. It took us from in front of the hotel to the club of our choice. It was one place we visited since my first race in Monaco. It was a great way to just let the steam out and finally have some time with friends, without paying any attention to our work positions and teams. We were just a normal group of friends and not employees of rival teams. It felt different with Mick being there with us, but at the same time it seemed natural. He fit into the picture quickly, and it didn’t seem like anyone minded that we made him part of the group.

In just a few minutes we already had our first drink and found a table to sit down at. I was glad to catch up with all three of them, as we never really had time to chat in between races or weekends. Aurélie was closer to me thanks to working in the same part of our teams and meeting during interviews, but even with her it was hard to find time to really sit down and have a breather. It felt like I somehow was closer to Mick since the start of the season than the people I have been friends with for the second year now. It wasn’t strange, as we spent several days a week together, and did enjoy each other’s company anyways.

“ Are we gifting or dancing first? ” Dan asked, clapping his hands together when the first glasses were almost empty. At the mention of gifts my head shot up immediately, looking around.

“ Guys, we said no gifts. No one ever got gifts, don’t start it now and make me feel bad. ” I looked at them still confused as my empty glass was finally back down on the table. “ Who’s idea was it? ” I glared at Dan, hoping he would break under my gaze and tell me.

“ Everyone. ” He shrugged a little, pulling up a smaller gift bag and handing it to me. I could feel everyone’s gaze on me as I pulled it’s content out with another sigh.

In the end I wasn’t too angry at them as I unwrapped a picture frame, filled with a collage of group pictures from previous races right from the start of my first race up until the start of the current season. Even if gifting was against our rules, it was a really sweet present and I wouldn’t have given it back even if they tried making me do it. With Mick and Aurélie staying at our stable I wasn’t scared to leave it there while Dan pulled me towards the dance floor. Aurélie was never the type to dance, and in a way it wasn’t a surprise that Mick was the same, even though he was quite outgoing. We could see as she tried pushing him towards us a few times, which ended with me going back for him and pulling him towards us. It was mostly just jumping around for the rhythm of the music and shouting the lyrics, and in the end even he seemed to enjoy himself.

Luckily it wasn’t as crowded as you usually imagined nightclubs, but you could still easily lose sight of your own group if you weren’t careful. There were several moments where I almost got pushed away from them, Mick either pulling me back or having an arm behind my back to support me as he was the one right next to me. It was mostly thanks to him that I didn’t get lost in the crowd around us. They were all quite taller than me which led to other people not really seeing me around them and just bumping into me around every ten minutes. Still it was only when we started feeling tired, that George and I went back to our table, sitting down around Aurélie. We had one last drink before calling the car back so we could get to the hotel without having to catch a taxi or walk. Neither of us was drunk or even tipsy, but it was still safer this way. It wasn’t as long of an outing as we usually did, but everyone was tired from the race and the thought of the bed made my eyes close on several occasions as we were driven back to the building. As we got out of the car, I had to agree with the others that tonight was one of the best even if it was cut shorter. Somehow I had a feeling that Mick would be a solid member of our group in the future.

“ Oh, I forgot to give you some papers that Gene gave me. I will just put down these and give you them. ” My hand flew up onto my forehead as I saw the reminder I set earlier on my phone. I must have missed it somehow before we left.

“ It’s okay tomorrow. You don’t have to start searching for them. ” Mick shook his head a little when we stepped out of the elevator and turned towards our rooms. “ Or is it for the meetings? ” He asked back, just as I was about to explain why it had to get to him today.

“ Yes. Just wait a sec, I have them on one of the tables. ” I opened my door with a nod and stepped inside immediately. I put my keycard down while taking the papers from next to it and went outside. “ You just have to sign them and give it to him tomorrow. He said you will know what they’re about and the text is as you agreed earlier. ” I stepped next to him, so I could point at the three lines where he will have to leave his signature.

“ Thank you. I’ll try to remember to bring them. ” He let out a chuckle which made me smile too. It wasn’t long before that melted off my face, as I realised my door closed on it’s own while I stepped away from it. “ Is your card inside? ” He asked, looking in the same way and eying the wood of the door.

“ It is… and the reception is already closed. Fantastic. ” I shook my head with a sigh and tried to push it in, but it didn’t budge one bit. “ I’ll try and get another one. They will love me for it. Good night to you. ” I added with another sigh and was about to turn away when he spoke up again.

“ You can just sleep in mine and get one tomorrow. It’s not worth it if you can get it tomorrow a lot easier. ” He shrugged a little, making me think for a second. My mind’s tired side won and I followed him inside with a quick ‘thank you’.

The hotel beds were huge anyways and other than getting some shorts from him my t-shirt was perfectly fine for sleeping. We took turns in the bathroom and I was already in the bed, under the covers and looking at a few last minute things when he came back to the bedroom. The setting was surreal for my mind, although I surprisingly felt calm and comfortable with the circumstances. We wished each other good night before laying down fully with our backs towards the other. I could hear him falling asleep before finally the lack of energy in my body won the battle and my next blink turned out to be all night long.

When I first opened my eyes I felt more confused than ever before. Firstly because of my surroundings, as even though I remembered we were staying in Monaco and the hotel room setting wasn’t a surprise, somehow it was more unfamiliar than usual. Secondly, because of the knock on the door and the movement it caused next to me in the bed. When I finally dared a look behind myself my memory started working immediately, the drinking and how I realised my room key was inside the room while I stood outside coming right back to me and connecting all the dots. I was just about to stretch my limbs after getting out of the bed, while Mick opened the door, when the voice coming from there stopped me in my tracks. Corinna being here wasn’t unusual as she made sure to spend quite some time with her son, but this wasn’t the situation I was looking forward to taking part in. Even if we had an explanation for why I’m in his room, it still made me feel uneasy to have her witness anything so unprofessional from a colleague of his. Because I was no more than his PR manager, someone who should be only working with him.

“ Good morning! Did you forget our planned coffee? ” She asked with a smile as soon as the door was open, and entered the room without a thought. “ I tried calling you, but you were probably sleeping still. We can postpone it if you… have things to do. ” Even though I couldn’t understand what they were talking about, I knew the stop in her sentence was exactly because of me. As soon as her eyes landed on me, clearly in pajama clothing, she stopped in the doorway to the bedroom, turning back towards Mick with a confused look.

“ No, I’m free. My phone was left on silent accidentally. ” Mick answered her a lot calmer than how I felt inside, while trying to get my things together so I could leave. The sooner I got out the front door the less embarrassing this will be later. “ Do you have everything? ” The english words startled me for a second but then I looked up at Mick with a little nod.

“ I think so. I will just go down and get another card so I can get into my room. ” I nodded once again, taking my phone from the night stand as a last thing. “ Don’t forget the meetings. They put it earlier than usual. ” I reminded him once more, quickly greeting Corinna, although I couldn't really get myself to look her in the eyes.

“ Oh, I did actually forget that. Then I can’t go for a coffee, I’m sorry. ” Mick turned to his mum with a sigh, not changing languages which I didn’t really mind. It was always strange to hear people talking around you without understanding them.

“ It’s okay. Maybe Mona can come with me instead, if you’re not needed for the meetings. ” Corinna turned to me, and even though I was about to leave she made me stop and my stomach turn. “ We didn’t have a chance to really talk during the weekends anyways. ” She smiled at me, but somehow it didn’t ease my worries. In a way I felt like we wouldn’t be talking about how Mick is doing, or how I’m getting on with my job.

“ Yeah, of course. Gladly. ” I forced a smile on my face although it fell off as soon as only Mick was looking at me. He wasn’t a lot better, not even trying to give excuses for why I was there as it wouldn’t change anything. “ This will be enjoyable. ” I sighed when Corinna left the room, promising me that we will meet each other downstairs in like 15 minutes.

“ Just tell her the story. It’s not like anything happened. ” He shrugged a little, trying to make me feel better although it didn’t really help. I had a bad feeling about this conversation, and it wasn’t going away until I was able to leave the cafe. I knew it would be embarrassing and uncomfortable, no matter how much I try to make her believe it was just a coincidence.

Knowing I had places to be I didn’t linger in his room for much longer, leaving for the reception where they gave me another keycard to my room. As soon as the door was open I put everything down from my hand and jumped into the shower before putting on clothes for the day. As the team didn’t need me until the next weekend my ‘uniform’ stayed in the already packed suitcases and I chose an everyday outfit with a top and shorts. By the time the elevator doors opened in front of me I could see Corinna standing in the lobby. We went to the little café that the hotel had and chose a table outside when we had our drinks in our hands. There was a bit of silence at first but then she broke the ice by asking about last night’s celebrations. I had the urge to start with all the excuses I imagined, to get myself out of the situation we had just half an hour ago, but decided against it. I didn’t want to mention it, hoping she would somehow weave clear of it and not bring it up again.

“ I’m happy he found people to spend time with in this team too. It’s never easy to lose a group of people that’s like your family and get to know another new group. ” She offered me a smile that I thought was genuine, although it did not ease the tense feeling in my body. I was pretty sure it was visible in the position I was sitting in, but I couldn’t help it. “ Look, I’m not here to shout at you and reprimand you for not being professional around Mick all the time, or anything like that. I would never do that. It was true that I just wanted to talk, get to know you a bit better as your one of the closest people to him within the team. ” She caught my gaze and I couldn’t get my eyes to look away from it, leaning my body backwards into a more comfortable position.

“ Why? I’m not any closer to him than the others. Maybe I spend more time with him but that’s only because of my position. ” I was confused, and trying to make it sound a bit better. Even I knew we did spend quite some time together even outside work.

“ You are. I can see that he trusts you more than anyone else, and that you’re the first one he seeks out in his free time, which isn’t a surprise. ” Corinna shrugged a little, while my brows lifted at her last words. Why wasn’t it surprising that out of everyone, it was me who he felt secure around? “ I know about your history. He came to me afterwards, scared of what the media would bring on us after getting to know about what happened. ” She dropped the bomb on me, like it was a tiny feather while nonchalantly taking a sip from her coffee.

“ I thought no one else knew, just us. ” I shared with her, although it was now clear that it wasn’t the truth. For a second I got scared that he may have gone around sharing it with everyone coming his way, but I couldn’t really see it happening. “ You’re the only one? Or is there someone else? ” I asked, just to make sure before we would get into an even less comfortable situation.

“ He came to me because he needed advice. No one knows, not even the team. They only know that you two were at the same party, talking and getting photographed. ” She shrugged a little and my eyes followed her hand as she put down the mug. I was rather watching her movements than her eyes. “ He was disappointed with what the team asked of him. Even after you did the interview, he was advised not to seek you out, though he wanted to. ” She added with another smile, but my brain short circuited and I couldn’t react in any way. I couldn’t understand how I didn’t see this coming or why he wouldn’t act on it if it was the truth.

“ But he never acted like that? That was two years ago. I’m sure he’s over it already. ” I shook my head a little, forcing a smile on my face. One thing I really didn’t want is for her to see the effect everything she said had on me right now. It was one thing for her to know about us, and another to take part in our friendship actively, hearing everything from Mick.

“ He would probably never tell you face to face this early, just as you wouldn’t have the courage either. But I’m sure he did act on it, with tiny everyday things. That’s usually more his type than grand declarations of love and adoration. ” Corinna shrugged a little, making me think again as I went through the memories we shared together to see if anything stands out to me. My eyes went wide as soon as my imaginary list got longer and longer as I went through all the race weekends and weeks we spent together one way or another. “ From the look on your face I guess there were some. ” She let out a laugh, and I could feel the blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Lifting up the cup I tried hiding the rose tint to my skin behind it, but failed miserably as there was a growing smile on Corinna’s face as she looked at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Every kind of feedback is appreciated 😊


End file.
